halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UNSC Leviathan
Untitled is it the Leviathan thats the most powerful warship ever built by human hands or all Marathon-class cruisers?--Ryanngreenday 17:36, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Marathon Cruisers ingeneral, i think it says thier the most powerfull class --Climax Viod 20:03, 29 September 2006 (UTC) ok--Ryanngreenday 20:05, 29 September 2006 (UTC) I changed it ok --Climax Viod 20:09, 29 September 2006 (UTC) ok--Ryanngreenday 20:12, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Numbers does it state anywere that there are around 20 left? and you can see over 50 of them on halo 2 and some get destyoed so there must be more?J!MMY8806 10:45, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Fall of Reach page 162 Among the dozens of ships in orbit around Sigma Octanus IV, he easily spotted the Leviathan. She was one of twenty cruisers left in the fleet. --UNSC AI 02:17, 7 January 2007 (UTC) It doesnt mean theres only 1 fleet. Maby 20 of then were stuck with the fleet nearby Sigma Octanus IV. This would explain how 20 are said to be remaining in that certain fleet, while there are more than 50 above earth. 00:50 3/3/07 ::Perhaps you are both right. From the time of Sigma Octanus IV they're may have been only 20 marathon-class in workign order. You never know how many were out of comission, under repair, in a ship graveyard(the term means where the hold ships, not that they're dead ships) or they more likely constructed more between the battles of Sigma and Earth. -Ergna68.38.80.183 02:32, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Fleet Admiral Harper's flagship? Im very certain that The Leviathan left Reach with what command staff that made it out of HIGHCOM but Standforth could have died and the ship also could have been destroyed but woundn't high command want raise morale by either repairing the ship or Renaming a ship to the Leviathan. cruisers left in UNSC fleet When they say there are only 20 cruisers left in the fleet they mean there are only 20 cruisers fleet in the whole UNSC Navy fleet not just 1 fleet and 11 of them r Halyon class cruisers. The halo 2 game just made a lot of cruisers because its just a backgroud of a battle to make the game look cooler it doesnt mean they have that many cruisers. Marithon??? There is no mention in Fall of Reach that Leviathan is a Marathon-class cruisers and they even address it as a Carrier. size change I change the size of the ship because someone change the size of the marathon cruiser to 1500 meters to 1192 meters. it's a marathon class cruiser, it's suppose to be 1192 meters long. SILENT ONE 19:50, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Not bad for a human vessel.:) Wow take a look at the size of that ships hull, why I bet she can hold alooooot of cargo.:) hey next person who edits can you make mention of what kind of cargo this ship can hold and how much at max total?:)--. [[User:Lord of the STARS i may posably be the son of pirate prince, this is not confurmed. 00:05, May 4, 2014 (UTC)